User talk:Sky Monster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bravest Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:More Emotion Lord rough designs.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wotter Power (Talk) 08:47, August 20, 2012 SKY!!! What the junk are you doing here? I didn't know you liked Bravest Warriors, or should I say, that you would like to see Bravest Warriors, but yeah, well have fun here and if you could edit some pages it would be great. If you need anything just ask. Yours always. [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 18:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL, I got Rick Rolled, and cool, thanks for helping, but not to be a stick in the mud but could you change your sinature to actually link to your page that would be great... yeah... [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 19:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well its not all that neccessary, and if it allowed over there with Felinoel patroling the Signatures then I guess that it can also be allowed here. [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 19:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sister Wiki I already mentioned this, but we should make this wiki and the Adventure Time Wiki sister wikis. More details are in the blog I made. --King Chubzhac, Boss of YOU (talk) 19:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Basically we just put links of each other wikis on the our main pages. Check out the Sonic wiki main page for an example. --King Chubzhac, Boss of YOU (talk) 01:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) skie pls Suprsilver (talk) 20:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) question Hello I would just like to know the requirments for admin Yourtouch (talk) 00:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Yourtouch Format I saw you editing alot of pages i edited was it a formate error or bad spelling. If That is so Im sorry im new here. Please tell me the mistakes and ill fix it. I dont want to be a bother Yourtouch (talk) 02:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Yourtouch Edits Are you saying my edits havent been good, if so how can I improve on it. And im not asking to become one im just joined i just wanted to know the requirments Yourtouch (talk) 22:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Yourtouch I don't think that's what Sky Monster was implying. Basically, quality over quantity. Izunna Nwogbo (talk) 23:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just strolling by... Sup Sky. Do you have any idea what happened to True Sephiroth? I haven't heard from him in a while. Izunna Nwogbo (talk) 02:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Wassup Sky There's a . From ♠M18 0♠ 08:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, after reviewing more his/her edits, the WC is actually a regular WC who made some edit mistakes... Lol. ♠M18 0♠ 08:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) There's a page that needs deleting named "Article". Please delete it ASAP. Minichurro5 (talk) 03:34, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could make me an admin. There seems to be no other ones that are active whatsoever, and you're not even that active on this particular wiki, anyways. Minichurro5 (talk) 01:39, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Another Admin Hey, could you promote User:PrismosPickles? He seems like a great addition to the wiki and knows coding and how to help move this wiki along. Sincerely, 10:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Please excuse my sig, I'm trying to get that worked out ASAP. B-crat? Hey, not sure if you just forgot or something, but I still haven't been made B-crat. Sorry for asking about this, knowing that you have been meaning to do this. 17:49, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I can just stay as admin. You seem to either have trouble remembering or maybe just aren't planning on giving it to me at this point. I don't know. Either way, you can just forget about it all and I can continue being an admin. Sincerely, 03:21, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hi, I was just wondering if you could make me as an 'Emotion Lord'? There are only a small amount of admins active. :) Sincerly, Adventurer Lich (talk) 06:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi This is Yourtouch and I was recently premoted to Admin(Emotion Lord) and Im in Charge of Comics. Im Still learning things so im still trying to get in the grove of things. If you have any Pagesor sectionsyou want me to edit, feel free to ask Yourtouch (talk) 01:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch Help Hi I was wondering if you could maybe temporarly promote me so I could just fix up this wiki with templates, coding, ect--♋ 14:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) MiniChurro If you dont Know MiniChurro Has left all wikis(Wish he dident) so he is now inactive, Now there is a Buerocrate Possition Open so he feels eather PrismosPickles should fill that possition. If you feel he is fit. Yourtouch (talk) 00:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch The Last B-Crat PrismosPickels has left leaving you as the last B-Crat. I Dont know if you want wotter potter as the next new one or me so just wanted to say that. Yourtouch (talk) 20:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Yourtouch PLEASE READ Hey I know your not doing wikis anymore but please premote Wotter and Me to B-Crat (We lost Mini,And PrismosPickels and you) so we can get this back in order Yourtouch (talk) 02:18, August 22, 2013 (UTC)YourTouch Yes, we have discussed this with Merrystar, the Wikia staff, and she says that you can be the one to promote us, but if you do not reply then she will do it instead. At least that's how I interprited it. [[User:Wotter_Power|'Wotter']] 18:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC)